


I Feel Sun, Through the Ashes in the Sky

by Duckie_Dono



Series: I Am The One [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Girl in Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: It the good old Modern girl in middle earth that's is done, i loves it and I'm stuck again on my Thor AU so yay for you.
Relationships: Dwalin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Am The One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636261
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Where's the one who will Guide us into the night?

* * *

I was tired, I had woken up in the woods six hours ago, naked and the size of a child. The last thing I remember was going out and then nothing.

Instead of waiting for some one to randomly find me I decided to walk towards the sun. It was just as the light was vanishing that I saw the glow of what had to be a fire.

It takes another thirty minutes to get close enough to see a goup of three short but stout men, two with beards and one with a shorter one. I decide to risk it and I slowly walk forward and my throbing feet caching a root and I land with a yelp, but I couldnt get up again I was so tired.

“Mahal! Its a babe!” a voice says in an accent before I found myself lifted up and looking into the gray haired beard. “ hello little one. My you are much to young to be alone. Your beard hasnt even grown in yet.” he says as he lifts me and wraps me in a blanket. I try to speak but only a slight huff like I had hears big cats at the zoo. He walks over to the fire and hands me to the man with spikey hair. “ Nori hold her while I get my kit. poor dear look at her feet! Torn to shreds!”

I look up at the man, nori, his light brown eyes looking back. I reach up and take a braid in his beard in my hands. He blinks down. “ where do you think she came from?” he asks the man fron before.

I frown up at him dwarf? Suddenly the other man was back and with out warning puts something on my foot and I scream like bloody murder and turn to get away but nori holds firm.

“ Calm down dear, it will only sting for a few moments.” the man says. I clutch nori's shirt and whimper patheticly while he works. After a few moments he is wraping my feet in bandages. “ now can I check you over for more wounds?” I huff at him again and he takes that as a yes and nori shifts and without the pain I realize just how small I am now. He shifts the blanet and gently looks before he frowns and lifts my right leg and I look down and find a large hand shaped dark purple bruise that wrapped around my ankle.

“Ori, take out a old tunic. We need to dress the poor girl.”

They decide to take me back to their home and see if maybe I belong to any of the dwarves there, though I was pretty sure none would know who I was.

* * *

It took well over six weeks to arive at what I assume is the Blue Mountain's as I realized I knew who these men well dwarves where. My feet healed but the three took turns holding me on their ponies. Ori was trying to help me speak since all I can really do to answer is huff or growl. When we arrive Nori wraps me in a cloak, It was still really cold, as we head into the caves where they lived.

As we pass others they stop and stare and I sat on Ori's shoulders. We arrive at where ever it was they where taking me I see Bifur, my absolute favorite of the company. I smack Ori's head.

“ah ah ah!” I say excitedly.

“owe!” he says playfully and pulls me down to his chest. “what is it?”

I wiggle and point down hopeing he gets the idea. He does and the second my feet hit the ground I was off like a bat out of hell, the blanket falling as I run towards the wounded dwarf.

Before I could get there the shirt that was rolled up comes lose and as I ran my foot gets twisted and I fall forward and land with a loud thump. I felt my nose conect hard to the stone floor followed by wetness on my face and just knew I was bleeding.

But I push myself up and sit on my legs and I blink up at the dwarf who stares with wide eyes. Before I can get up I was being lifted up and held like a baby by Nori who was pressing a clothe onto my face.

“Mahal girl what was that about?” he says with a half smile. I blink at him. “ come on then, Thorin will know if you are one of ours.”

A few minutes later I was stood before the King under the mountan with his Durin blue eyes stareing down at me. I meet his eyes and I smile some blood still on my face. “ what is this?”

“ Found her naked in the woods.” Dori says.

“whats your name?” he asks me.

“ah” I say and huff.

He blinks and looks up at the three. “ she doesn't speak?”

“Well no, poor thing dosent seem to beable to talk but can understand us just fine. That's the only thing she can say so far.” Ori say and I turn and blow air out my nose at him. “ well it's true, it took nearly the who trip to even get that sound out.”

“and why is there blood on her face?” he asks as he reaches out to gently wipe some off with his thumb.

“well she got a little excited and tripped over Ori's shirt.” Dori says. “ saw Bifur and ran right towards him.”

“well get her cleaned up and find her some clothes. Am I to assume she will be staying with you then?” he asks the three.

“well yes, can't very well send her off. Needs a proper name though.” he says.

* * *

Ten minutes later I watched as Dori fill up a tub of water as Nori and Ori had left to go get clothes and I really hoped they did not bring a dress.

After the tub was full he pulls the over sized shirt up and puts me in and I sit down automatically and let him wash me and my hair. By the time it was over my what I though was brown hair shiney like Gold and the water was nearly black as he pulled me out and patted me down.

“well then look at that , there is a pretty girl under all of that.” he says with a smile. I giggle as he wraps the towel around me and brushes out my hair that reaches down to my shoulders. “ where are they?”

a few seconds later the two return with company. I smile widely as I see Bofur and Bifur. I move forward and the towel drops and I run over and Nori lifts me up.

“hold on there little streaker!” he says.

“ah ah ah.” I reach up and take hold of his beard with a smile as I pull in the braid with a bead and im not sure why but I can't stop myself sticking it in my mouth.

“is that safe for her?” Bofur asks.

“Nori! You can't let her put things in her mouth!” Dori yells stomping forward and pulling me away. “ now you be a good girl for me yeah?”

“h-here are the clothes.” Ori says holding out a dress. I growl and slap it down.

“don't think the lass likes dresses.” bofur says with a grin.

“good thing I told Nori to get her boys clothes. How old you reacon she is? Can't be more then five.” Dori says.

In moments I was in pants ,a shirt and was running away from Ori who held a brush and laughing as I outmaneuver him before I was lifted up. I turn my head and see Thorin holding me up. I huff at him and pout.

“i see she is quick little thing. Maybe Dwalin will have a student.” he says and shifts to hold me on his hip and I paw at his hair and like with Nori I find a braid with a bead in it and can't stop putting it in my mouth. “ any reason she is chewing on my baird?”

“ah well she seems to like putting things in her mouth.”

“you have a name for her yet?”

“ I belive I will call her Airi. It wil give the young princes some one to play with, with so few young ones around.” Dori says.

Before Thorin can say anything I let go of his braid and my hands dives into his beard . “th!” I say softly.

“have you had Oin look at her see if maybe her inability to speak is perhaps from an inury.” Thorin says as he sets me to stand and I frown at him before I jump up and try to climb back up him.

Nori stesp up and lifts me away. “ come one lets get some food in you.”

* * *

Dwarves age different then humans, like they don't physically grow every year, more like ever five to ten. So twenty years passed and I was the size of a ten year old. The Ri brothers had taken me in as their little sister.

I was wrestleing with Fílí who was my age and we where a match in size. I tackle him and sit on his chest holding his arms above his head.

“i win!” I say with a wide smile, my hair notw reaching my hips in two pig tailed braids with one lose braid.

“Airi! Get off!” he says trying to wiggle free.

I grin and lean down and lick his face and he squeels like a girl and I laugh. “ hahaha!”

suddenly I was lifted off him and set to stand. “ Airi, why are you picking on him?” Thorin asks.

“he said I would never get my beard!” I tell him with a pout.

He sighs. “ you will grow into it soon. Why my beard didn't start to grow in until I was well into my sixtys. My sister Dis was nearly senventy before hers filled out.” he says kneeling down.

“you swear?” I ask him.

“Aye, I swear on my honor. Im sure it will be a glorious beard.” he says with a smile.I smile and I hug him and he stands and shifts me to the side before he lifts up Fíli and holds him on his other hip. “ now why would you say such a thing to her?” he asks as he walks back to where we would be doing out leasons.

Fili pouts but doesn't answer.

“come, its time for lessons.”

three hours later leason where over and I was making my way to have lunch with Ori, Dori and Nori had gone out to trade a few weeks ago with several other. When I arive I run forward and jump at him and he catches me.

“oh you are getting stout. Pretty soon you will be too big for me to lift.” he says softly, at 50 he was still considered a child.

* * *

A few weeks later I was dancing as Bofur played a song to celebrate the return of the merchants. I was in a dress that was like what Eowyn wore with long belled out sleeves and my hair hug lose.

As I spun and danced a few dwarves from the Iron hills had come and watched me as I happily dance. Kili apeared sudently and smiles and holds his hand out.

“Dance with me?” he asks even though he was five years younger then me he was already as tall as me.

I smile and take his hand and we dance even as the older dwarves whisper about us. with so few females they always whisper around me about who I'll marry when I come of age. I hated it but so did my adopted brothers.

A few moments after Kili and I started to dance I was lifted up high and sat on Noris shoulder and henarrowed his eyes at the whispering men.

“Nori!” I giggle out.

“now what is my pretty sister doing dancing with boys?” he asks.

“well its Kili, he doesn't count yet!” I tell him.

“my, its been so long since I've seen a young dam.” a voice says from behind and I tur nand id who could only be Dain. “ Mahal she is going to be a beauty. Tell me pretty one do you sing?”

I smile as Nori holds my legs and turns. “ I do! Bofur and me sing together all the time!”

“well will you do an old dwarf a favor and sing for me?” he asks with a smile.

I grin at him before I sing softly, my voice light.

Oh misty eye of the mountain below  
keep careful watch of my brothers soul  
and should the sky be filled with the fire and smoke  
keep watching over Durin's sons.

He laughs loudly . “ now that's the sweetest voice I have ever heard! Now what is you name sweet one?”

“Airi. This is my brother Nori.” I say with a smile.

“and how old are you then?”

“nearly twenty five.” I say.

“well still a ways from being a grown.” he says with a smile.

“forever away.” Nori says with a scowl.

I smile. “ dont worry, I'll stay with my brother forever and ever!”

* * *

later that night I was curled up in my bed and thinking, I never figured out how I got here and I was pretty sure I was not returning home. So I decide I would try to save them and really hope that this was like the movie that I could help tauriel and Kili get together.

The next morning I go to the training fields and watch Dwalin and Bifur do their training. I enoyed it but I never really spoke to them. I leave after a while and head to where Dori would be and let him fuss over my unbrushed hair. I had learned fairly quickly that touching a persons hair was taboo, at least for adults because they laugh when I pull on the two princes hair. But I was only allowed to have the brother braid my hair, unless it was a women. I sat in the chair and ate a bowl of Bomburs stew.

“Airi, you need to take more care, you are a girl.” he says

“but Dori, if I don't look pretty then I won't have to get married and leave you three!” I tell him with a smile.

He sighs. “ well alright, I can understand your logic. You are big enough now that I think you need to learn to protect yourself.”

“really?”

“yes.”

* * *

Another twenty years pass and at forty five my body had developed more womanly, I was now the same hight as Ori and my hair hug down nearly to my ankles when it was lose.

Because of the training I did with my brothers my body was lean but I was still big boned and my breast where large and if what dis told me was true I would continue to develop until I flowerd some where around seventy and ninety. I was consided a teenage to the others. I stood in the training fields wearing a tight pair of leather pants with my boots but I wore a red and gold halter top that only really covers my breasts and my hair was braided in a halo around my head to keep it out of my way.

In front of me stood one of the younger dwarves from the iron hills that came to train with Dwalin. Because of Nori I was very good at hand to hand fighting and I knew for certain I could beat this dwarf, even though he was more muscular and older then me.

“when I win I will claim a kiss.” the dwarf says with a grin and to the side I see my three brothers even sweet Ori, glaring daggers at the dwarf. Most of the furture company stood with them, Thorin Fili and Kili too. The two younger dwarves also glare at him.

I smile sweetly. “ and what makes you think you will win?”

he doesn't answer and runs forward and trys to tackle me down but I plant my feel and catch him wraping my arms and I lift him up so his legs are straight up and I toss him across the areana with little to no effort.

He springs back up and move forward and goes in for a puntch but I catch his fist and twist his arm behind his back and force his legs wide ,bending at the knee, I step up and with well practiced flexibility I wrap one leg around his neck and while yanking the arm I held and wraping my other leg under his arm and I squeeze my thighs tightly impeding air from entering his lungs.

He gurgles as he claws at my legs with his free hand for a few moments before he falls to his knees and he goes limp. I simply let go and step back as he falls down in a heap. I turn and walk back to my family and grin at Nori who reaches up and takes the family braid that had come lose with the rest of my hair.

“good job little sister.” he says with a wide smile.

I reach yup and tug his beard, mine still had not come in. “ well you did teach me.”

“your sister is formidable.” Thorin says walking forard with the two young dwarves who now do not wreatle with me as much and stare a lot more since my breast started to develop.

But the other dwarves did the same even Oin and Bailin have glance at them but I simply ignore it. I turn and catch the king under the mountain glanceing at my chest quickly.

Dori was the one that notices the eyes more offten them not and quickly pulls my arm into the arm holes of a tuninc. “ why yes she will be.” he says simply as he busys himself covering me from watching eyes. “ though I do not like the wandering eyes.”

“well Dis told me that I should just get use to them, since there are more males then females. She said when my beard grows in I'll have dwarves asking for my hand all the time!” I tell him with a wide smile as he buttons the tunic.

Thorin stares for a moment before he laughs at the scowls on the Ri brothers faces. “ for the sake of your brothers I hope that it does not become so.”

I smile widly as the three grumble and I see the dwarf getting back up. I walk over to him and hold out a hand to him, my green eyes shining. “ maybe next time don't underestimate you opponent because of their age or gender.”

he takes my hand and I pull him up. “ I feel bad for who ever you marry, they will never win an argument you will just lay them out.”

I laugh loudly. Before I leave him and run over to Kili and hold out my hand to him, he was a good eight inches taller then me. He blinks at me before he smiles and takes my hand and I pull him with me. “ we are going to the lake!” I shout before I stop by Gloin who stood with the dam he as trying to woe. I smile at her.

“Yoli! We bathe together tonight!” I tell her.

She laughs, her beautiful ginger beard shaking. “ oh aye, I will gather the others.” she says and gloin stares with wide eyes.

* * *

An hour later I was in the halter still but my pants were gone and replaced with a sort of loin clothe in black and I sat on a rock in the water leaned back to let the sun dry me with kili and fili who had joined us on the other side.

“ do they bother you?” kili asks motioning to my chest.

I smile a little “ some times I forget about them. none of my brother will bathe with me anymore, well Ori will if I beg him to wash my hair for me but after they started they said im not allowed to anymore, that I have to bathe with others dams.”

“they seem unfortable.” fili says with a light fleckle of pink on his cheeks.

“oh yes! I toss and turn while I sleep to fine a comfortable position! But your amad says its part of growing up and become a ful grown dam.” I say with a sigh before I stand. “ well better get back before Dori sends a seach party!”

* * *

Five years later Gloin and Yoli get married and I stood in a white dress with half of my hair braided in an elaborate up doo and the other half hanging down in light curls and dis put me in a corset that showed my pear shaped figure.

I watched with a smile as they arrived and danced. I sat with dis as dwalin and bifur sat with Thorin and the otehrs drinking and laughing. I still hadn't spoken to either, mostly because I have never had a reson too and I was not of age to them even if my mind was complelty that one an adult they wouldn't really treat me like a adult until I flowered.

Bofur was nice and talked to me when he could mostly cuz I like to sing and play music with him. He walks over dressed nicely like the others and holds out his hand.

“dance with me lass?” he asks his fur hat still perched on his head.

I smile and take his hand and he pulls me up a he is a few inches taller then me. He pulls me to the dance floor and we dance. He was spining me and my hair was bounceing. I laugh as I bring my hands up and close my eyes and do a figure eight with my hips and I feel him moveing away and I spin a few more times before I open my eyes and grin at him as I hold out my hand and he takes. we spin and dance to the beat before the music stops and I laugh.

“that was fun!” I tell him with a wide smile. Before he can say anything a Scowling Bifur walks over and pulls the slightly flushed dwarf away muttering in Kazadul angerly draging him over to where his cousin and Dwalin who also was frowing harshly. I blink confused before I walk back over to Dis and I sit. “ what was that about?”

“oh it was nothing dear, we both know it was just a simple dance.” she says softly her Durin blue eyes smileing. “ I think perhaps when you flower and your beard grows in you might have a few suitors waiting.” she says motioning to the two still frowing dwarve and an amused Thorin.

I smile. “ but I've never even talked to them.”

“well perhaps they wish to wait until you are of age. They are much older then you.” she says taking a sip of her ale.

“oh.” I says softly with a little blush on my cheeks.

“perhaps you might find you like at least one of them.” she says with a smile.

I smile. “ perhaps.”

* * *

Before I knew it, it was the eve of my 75th birthday when I woke up to blood in my bed. I got up and called for Dori, and it appeared I would never grow a proper beard only very fine side burns that grew to a length and stoped. Dori comes in and sees my bed and my night dress.

“oh dear. I'll get a bath ready for you and some tea.” he says softly.

After a few minutes I sat in a tub holding my knees to my chest as he lathered flower smelling soap into my hair.

“your a women now if you want to marry you can chose a husband.” he says softly.

“no, I'll wait a while at least until I find a dwarf that makes me wish to marry and leave my brothers home.” I tell him with a smile as he rences my hair.

“you are grown enough now that you do not need me.” he says softly.

“oh no! But you wash my hair better then both Nori and Ori! My husband, who ever he may be, will have to live up to your master hair washing skills.” I tell hom. “ besides I'll always need you.”

his eyes well up with tears. “ oh my now you relax and I'll go and get your tea. Shall I call dis or Yoli for you?”

“ yes please, I think they will know better then you what all I need to do.” I tell him with a smile.

* * *

Half and hour later I sat in the special underwear and in a sleep dress as they told be all the herbs and everything I would need, very happy to impart their our wisdom and experiences with me. I get Yoli to roll about ten dreads into my hair with clamps made from mithril.

A few weeks later I had heard Thorin talking about taking back eribor soon. I walk over to him where he stood with Balin Dori and Oín. He looks up with a small smile at the corner of his lips, he saw me as a daughter or maybe sister. “ when then time comes, I am going with you. If you leave without me I will just have to follow after.” I tell him with a smile.

“ yes I had thought so, but I will welcome you. But it will be some time to come before we set out.” he says with a smile.

“good then. I'm going to spar.” I say with a smile.

“Are you sure that's wise now that you are of age?” he asks slowly.

I blink at him. “ why should that matter? I'm still the same as I was before.”

“ah well it wouldn't be proper for you to wrestle about with males now that you are grown.” Balin says solowly.

I smile. “ Baiin, males have been watching me with grown up eyes since my breats grew. The only diffrance between then and now is a simple matter of Biolagy.”

“go on then Airi.” Dori says stepping forward and presing a kiss to my forhead.

“ill be back in time to help with dinner!”

* * *

By the time is get to the training field none of the dwarves would agree to spar. And after ten minutes I sigh sadly and move to the edge of the field and sit under a tree and pull my legs to my chest and watch sadly.

An hour later I was still watching when Dwailn apeared. He was looking around before his eyes land on me, in my training halter and leathers that I always wore. I was just about to leave and go practice throwing knives when I see him stomping towards me.

“your not training?” he asks gruffly.

I smile. “ no one will spar with me now.” his frown deepens as I stand and pat my rear free of dirt and grass. “ I suppose I should have known it would happen when I came of age, you all don't want one of the very few females to do anything that could hurt us. I suppose I'll just have to spar with my brothers. Thank you for worrying about me Master Dwalin.”

the tips of his ears turn pink. “ shame to waste your talent.”

a few days later I was swimming naked in the lake, the water warm because of the summer heat. Fili and Kili refused to spend alone time with me now that I had flowered at least no swimming. And Dwailin seemed to hover near me when he noticed me.

I was glad that female dwaves did shave everything but their face though I had come up with a wax that became popular with the others as blades where dangerus near sensitive areas.

I dived under the water down to the bottom and then back up. As my head breahes the surface I head towards the shore.and as I stand my hair parts three ways some over my shoulders covering my nipples from veiw and the rest at my rear. I was waist deep when I heard foot steps and after a few seconds Dwalin, Bifur ,Bofur ,Thorin and Nori are suddenly there and I watch with thinly veiled amusment as all five freeze at the sigh of me. Four sets of eyes drink in my nakedness before Nori rushes forward grabing my blaket.

“Airi! What are you doing?!” he asks wraping it around me, the bottom getting wet.

“oh well Fili and Kili wont go swimming with me anymore so I came myself and I forgot a change of clothes. I'm sorry I wasn't expecting some one to wonder up.” I tell softly him holding the banket shut.

He sighs and puls my hair free of the blanket. “ no, we should have called out to see if anyone was here.” he turns to the now very pink face dwarves. “ alright you lot, turn around so she can dress.” all four turn quickly and I speedily pull my clothes on. While Nori stands holding the blanket incase some one tries to peek.

As I finish laceing up the corset over my tunic I sigh. “ they will never look me in the eye again.” I say softly, so soft only he could hear.

He drops the blaket. “ well you are a sight. But I'm sure they will get over it.”

I smile sadly. “ I hope so they are the only ones who treat me the same.” I sigh. “ its safe to look now.”

Thorin was the first. “ I am sorry.”

I shake my head. “ oh it was an accident. If anyting I should be saying sorry I shouldn't be swimming naked so close but the summer sun was too hot.”

“ well still do not worry not a world of this will get out. I would hate to sabotage any potential husbands.” he says with a small smile and dwalins face quickly goes from a shocked flush to a deep frown.

I laugh. “ oh no one has show any intrest in me at all im sure this wouldn't change that. Well I best be getting back to Dori before he goes on a war path. I swear he is more my mother then brother sometimes.” I smile t them before I hed back to dori who puts me to work with some paper work for the net time they go out to trade as I was quite good with the numbers. I sped the next few hours on that before Yoli apears with her little Gimli and asks if I would take him out to play while she worked.

“Ofcourse! What to you say, shall we go on an adventure little warrior?” I asks kneeing before the twenty year old boy.

“yes.” he says with a smile on his fuzzy face.

I take his hand and we leave and as we get out side I pull him twords the woods and for the next two hours we play games until he go tired. I lift him up and hold him aginst my chest his arms around my neck and head resting on my shoulder as I head back, humming to him under my breath with one arm under his rear and the other patting his back. As I made my way back to the caves I see Gloin with the others and I walk over.

“good afternoon Master Gloin.” I say with a smile.

“Airi! Ah I see my yoli found you. Seems my wee lad has taken a shine to you won't even let any dam but you or his mother hold him.” he say with a smile.

“oh yes. We have just finished playing, I wore the poor boy out but a nap will be just fine. If I remember corectly I use to nap with my face buried in you great ginger beard when I was his age. It's only fair I do the same though I still lack the beard.” I tell him with a smile pating the sleeping gimlis back gently.

“oh aye, use to put any dwarves who held yous beard in you mouth too.” he laughs out. “ want me to take him?”

“oh no, I think I'll take him and have a nap with him. I know you and yoli are busy today. And I've done my papers for the day.” I tell him as I leave them.

When I get to my room I lay him down and pul off his boots before I pull off mine and the corset and I climb into the bed and he turns and clutches my tunic. I fall to sleep quickly after a few minutes.


	2. What's Begun Is the War that will Force This Divide.

* * *

I was woken by voices trying to whisper. I blink and open my eyes and find the entire future company plus Dis and Yoli. They all stop and stare at me with wide eyes. It's at this time that I feel small hands under my shirt. I look down and see Gimli had push my tunic up to my neck, one hand groping one breast and his cheek pressed to another. I shake my head in amusement.

“Cheeky little Dwarf.” I say with a half laugh before I look at Yoli. “ well come on take your beast before I'm forced to wait for him to grow up to marry me.”

She laughs and move forward lifting the boy off. “ oh I don't think that would go over well for you, I think you have plenty of suitors, no need to wait for one to grow up.” she says as I pull the tunic down and sit up and look a the group.

“might I ask what every one is doing here?”

“oh well you see you had been gone a few hours. We only came to see if you and the wee one was alright but well none of us knew what to do with how he was so we called the lady folk but then you woke up.” Bofur answers quickly.

I nod. “ well I suppose that's a good reason as any. Shall I put on tea?” I ask as I stand.

They all look at each other before every one but Dwalin made an excuse to leave, even my brothers. She stood off to the side of the sitting room as I poured the water into a tea pot and and I take it to the table.

“please have a seat.” I say as I turn for some cookies and put them on the table.

He moves over and sits in a chair and looks nervous. “ thank you.”

I sit with a smile. “ you seem quite nervous, is anything the matter?”

“ah no. you see I “ he starts stops and sighs raising hand to his face. “ I'm not good with words.”

“just take your time, the others seem to think this was important so I don't think they will return so soon.” I tell him as I pour two cups. “ have some tea and a Biscuit. Maybe it will help.”

he takes the tea and downs it in one go. “i want to court you.” he says quickly eyes down looking at the empty cup in his large hands.

I stand up and move to stand at his side and I reach out taking his face in my hands, my fingers in his beard. I turn his face to look at me with a smile before I lean down and press a small kiss to his lips. “Dwalin son of Fudin. I will accept your courtship.”

he stares at me with wide eyes before he grins. “ thank Mahal. I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to you for months, years even.”

I smile as I twist a bit of his beard. “ I noticed you had watched me some over a few years. I wasn't sure if I saw it right, though the look on your face this morning when you all saw me naked in the water was amusing.” he sets the cup down and pulls me so I'm siting sideways in his lap.

“first time I ever wanted to hit Thorin.” he says.

“for a time I thought Bifur had eyes on me, the way he pulled Bofur away by the ear when we dance together.” I say softly.

“oh aye I thought so too. But he said you where like a treasure he wanted to keep safe.” he says.

“have you talked to Dori?” I ask him.

“aye, he has given permission to court you. I think we will have a long engagement. We are going to reclaim Eribor soon. I want to marry you in its halls.” he says softly.

“well then shall I give you your braid?” I ask wit ha smile. “ sorry I don't have a beard to braid.”

“don't care, I've got beard enough for the both of us.” he says softly.

I smile and put a semi think braid right in the center of his beard under the bottom lip and I take once of the mithrill clasps from my hair to hold it. “ There now the other dams know your mine.” I tell him with a smile.

He takes a thick lock of hair at my temple and gently braids it and threads a white bead and a golden clamp at the end and it hangs beside the braid with a bead for all three of my brothers. “ I'm the luckiest dwarf in all of the blue mountains.”

“And you wont stop me fighting or going on the quest. I swore to Thorin I would be there.” I tell him.

“don't think I could stop you even if I tried.” he says.

Just as I pull him down for another kiss by his braid the door opens. “ well that went well it seems.”

I turn and find my brothers as well as Balin. “ well I have had my eye on him for a while. Besides now Dori can show him how I like my hair washed as it will be his job once he is my husband. But we are going to wait.” I say as I stand off his lap.

“i should go back to my rooms.” he says standing and taking the new braid and kissing it. “ I'll come in the morning.”

after her leaves my brother come and sit. Dori was inspecting the bead. “ It took him long enough to ask, he asked my permission before you had even flowered. I think you bewitched him years ago.”

“oh aye caught him many a time watching you train in the last ten years I think today was the final straw what with three others accidentally seeing you naked and the wee lad gimli cuddled up against you.” Nori says wit ha smile.

“Poor Fili is going to be heart broken.” Ori says softly.

I smile. “ Fili and Kili are more like brothers to me and I will admit that I was hopeing he might show an interest in me. I'm not sure why but I've always been drawn to him but even though I have no trouble talking with others with him I always couldn't find words so I normally didn't speak. Its been like that since I was small.”

“i am glad its with a dwarf we can trust with you, we know for certain he will not change his mid and he can protect you and you him.” Dori says wit ha smile. “ I know our mother would have loved you and been proud of you.”

“even though I have no proper beard and I drink and curse and fight?” I ask softly.

“oh aye that would be what would have made he love you. She was fiery like you too.” he says. “ now shall we discus what to be expected of you and he?”

“yes, I've asked Dis but she said that the dwarves of the blue mountains have a different way then the like of Durin.” I say with a smile.

“aye, we do. The most common difference is that we prefer long engagements and its not uncommon to have a child or two before. We run hot blooded and are a bit more wild compared to the Durin who do not see the other until the wedding day.” Dori says.

“Don't think he will follow the Durin way at all.” Nori says wit ha grin and a wink.

“ I know of some herbs that when brewed as tea act as a birth control. I've been doing a little studying with Oin.” I tell them with a small laugh . “ we have a long quest before us and I do not want to complicate it with a babe.”

“then since you have already exchanged braids all that left is the gifts his house will give you to prove he is able to care for you and you future babes.” he says with a smile.

“I'm sure he will find something.now, dinner?”

* * *

Nearly a month had passed before Thorin says its time. I smile and pack my bag with extra clothes, extra things for when my period starts in the year plus we will be gone. I pack two bed rolls and a water proof cloak, a warm furry Lined Cloak for when winter sets in and for sleeping. The last thing I pack is the herbs that will help with pain and to prevent pregnancy because I planed to climb Dwalin like a tree at some point and Finally a handkerchief. My hair Pulled back in a pony tail tying it off with a leather cord and pull my pack on my back before I put my weapons belt with two short swords on one side and a double bladed axe in the other. When I get out Dwalin and my brothers stood waiting and so was Dis Yoli and Gimli. Gimli runs forward and hugs my leg.

“I'm going to miss you Airi!” he says into my leg.

I reach out and put my hand on his thick red hair. “ and I'll miss you to little warrior. But don't you worry I'll be safe after all I'll be with my brothers and Dwalin. they will never let anything hurt me.”

he nods. “ okay.”

I bend at my waist and press a small kiss to his forehead. “ that's my brave boy, now while we are gone you need to take care of you amad and Dis. Can I trust you to do that for me?”

“yes, I can do it.” he says puffing out his chest as I see the rest of the company appearing.  
“good. Then I do not need to worry.” I tell him as I send him back to his mother and I walk over and reach out and tug at Dwalins braid with a smile. “ ready?”

Fili stared with wide eyes as Dwalin reaches out and gently strokes the hair on the side of my face. “ yes. Will you travel with your brothers?”

“no I'll travel with you.” I tell him with a grin as I tug him into a kiss. “ unless you want me to go with my brothers. I'm sure it will be at least a month before we even arrive where we are meeting Gandalf.”

Dori Steps forward. “ you take care of her or I'll have your beard.”

I turn and smile. “ don't you worry.”

* * *

We all leave but take different routes, just so no one can know where we are going, Thorin was going to the iron hills to ask Dain to come. I walk beside him, his axes at his back as well as his pack. We walk for until just before the sun sets and set up camp.

I erect a tent between tow tress, a simple tarp in a triangle and one blanket laid on the floor as he starts a fire and returns with a rabbit that he quickly skins and guts before her skewers it over the fire. I set our packs up in the corner of the tent before I walk over to here he sat on a fallen log. I wrap my arms around his neck from behind the back of his tattooed head resting between my breasts.

“I've got our tent ready.” I tell him playing with the ends of his beard with one hand the other running circles on his chest.

He puts his hand over mine that was on his chest. “ I'll have food ready.” he says softly.

I grin as I pull my hands away before I move and I kneel in front of him, pushing his legs apart so I was kneeling between them. I stat to pull the leather Armour off of him slowly until he sat in his tunic and I run my hands under it and up his well muscled stomach and chest as he sits in light shock until my fingers circle his nipple.

“women.” he growls heat in his eyes. “ if you do not stop I cant be held responsible for my actions.”

I smile as I pull his tunic up suddenly over his head and press a kiss to his not overly hairy chest. “ do you really want me to stop?”

“first time shouldn't be in the wild.” he says softly.

I lean up and kiss his lips. “ then I'll do this.” I say against his lips as I use my hands to pull the laces off his pants and I free his growing very impressive member and wrap one hand around the shaft and he gasps into my mouth. After a few moments I pull away from the kiss and rest my rear on my legs before I lick him root to tip. I take him in my mouth and he gasps cursing is Kazadul before his hand finds its way into my hair, holding not pushing.

I bob up and down one hand rolling his balls and the other pumping his shaft as my tongue teases the slit at the top of his member. After a few moments his hips buck involuntarily and I take my hands away before I quickly pull the corset off and un-tie the front of my tunic freeing my breasts. I press forward and push my chest together with him between them and I move. After a few minutes his breathing quickens and he moans and his hips buck frantically into my breasts and mouth before as I take him all the way into my mouth I feel him Climax and I swallow it down. As I pull back some squirts on the top of my breasts and I look up at him as I lick my lips.

He pull me up and kisses me deeply. “ you will be the death of me.” he says into my lips.

I grin. “ what a death it will be.” I say as I tuck him back in his pants and tie the leathers. I swipe my finger over his seed that sat on my chest and suck it off my finger before I pull my tunic over and leave it un-tied.

“I'll have to return the favor.” he says softly as he turn the rabbit.

I smile and sit beside him and take his hand as I lean into his side. “ you don't have to.”

“where did you learn such a thing?” he asks.

I smile. “ why, are you jealous?” he frowns and growls and I shake my head. “ Yoli, it was meant to be a way to seduce you into courting me but I didn't need to as you asked yourself before I could catch you alone.”

he looks at me with wide eyes. “ you where going to do that to me before I asked to court you?”

“yes. Since I wasn't sure you would ask. they said if I did this you would ask.” I tell him. “ was quite awkward practicing on a banana but seems like it worked well enough.”

“oh aye, I'll have to thank her. I forget the Blue mountains are different then the lonley mountain.” he says softly.

I nod. “ oh yes, some times there are even children before the marriage even happens, but we are on this quest. yoli gave me herbs to keep me from Quickening when we do come together.” I say with a grin and giggle as his ears flush. “ I like that you can blush.”

* * *

We eat and once we are finished I move to the tent and toe off my boots at the entrance and turn to him as I strip out of my clothes and he follows quickly. He stands naked before he motions for me to lay down and he kneels, kissing down my body before be dives between my legs and I gasp as I feel His tongue followed by a thick finger. I buck my hips and moan as his tongue move quirky over my clit and it wasn't long that I feel my self come with his name on my lips.

I look down and see the braid I gave him wet with my fluids and I sit up as he moves aback to rest on his legs, I see him growing hard. I move to kneel on all fours and wiggle back until I could feel him graze my slick opening and I reach back and hold it steady as I press myself back and I feel him slowly enter me. I sit up and sink all the way down and he wraps his arms around me before he pushes us forward so my chest was pressing into the blanket rolling his hips before he takes my hips in his hand and pulls me back as he pushes forward.

I push my hips back to meet his thrusts before he shifts and I was now on my side, one leg under him and the other on his shoulders and he thrust faster and faster until I feel myself tighten around him. as if on cue I feel his warm seed shoot inside me and I come around him. His hips twitch a few times almost involuntarily. he shifts and collapses on top of me, still sheathed inside me and breathing heavily.

“Mahal. I love you women. I'll never be able to look at another dam. You've ruined me.” he says into my shoulder, kissing it.

I laugh and run my hands through the hair left at the back of his head. “ I plan on you being the only one that feels me. Now lets sleep. We have several weeks of walking to do.”

* * *

Four weeks later we arrive at the shire, it was spring so it was warm. I pull him along until we come to the right hobbit hole. As one Bilbo Baggins answer the door in his dressing rob and Dwalin pushes his way inside as he drops his pack. I step in as well and smile apologetically.

“please excuse my companion, he forgets that he had manners at all sometimes.” I tell him with a smile “ I'm Airi. Might I come in?”

“yes yes please miss.”

close to two hours passed every one but Thorin had appeared and where doing their best to annoy poor Bilbo. I moved over and Dwalin pulls me to sit in his lap and I wiggle my bottom over his lap feeling him stiffen under me and His hand takes my hip.

“best stop.” he whispers in my ear, I reply by shifting again when there was a final knock and after a moment thorin was there.

I stand off Dwalins lap and walk forward and put my hand on his shoulder and he one mine and our foreheads meet. “ Glad you could make it.” I tell him.

“i got lost twice.” he says.

I move back and sit on the arm of the chair dwalin sat in and watch as they explain everything to poor bilbo after Bofur makes his faint I stand and smack the dwarf on the back of his head. I move over to the Hobbit and hoist him up like a child.

“ poor Burglar I'll see to him.” I say and narrow my eyes at the group. “ picking on this poor Hobbit, Shame on you.” I say as I go into the next room and sit him in an arm chair and leave him alking out into the kitchen. I return after a few minutes with a cup of tea. As he had woke and had been talking with gandalf. “ out with you Wizard. Just as bad as those men out there.” I say with a frown before I kneel down and hold out the tea. “ Here you are Master Baggins, a cuppa and a few Biscuits.”

he takes then with a smile. “ oh my thank you miss.”

“my brother always said, a good cuppa and A Biscuit can help just about anything.” I say with a smile. “again I have to apologize, they often forget things like manners.”

“oh no, its quite alright.”

“well they bother you, you call out to me and I'll set them right, I can be right scary.” I tell him before I leave him and find the rest of the company in the sitting room and they begin to sing. I stand and watch with a smile and close my eyes letting the deep voices wash over me, I could feel goose bumps on my arms and a shiver. As they finis I felt a finger on my face and I open my eyes and find dwalin. I smile and put my hand over his. “ I forget how wonderful you all sound singing sometimes.”

“well sing us one lass, it's only fair!” bofur says

“maybe another day, when you aren't being an ass to our host who I might add you ate all of his food and took over his home with out so much as asking.” I say simply. “ now lets get some rest.”

every one shuffles about claiming spots before I fall asleep with my back pressed onto Dwalins front and his arms around me and I fall sleep.

In the morning I took advantage of the last bath I would be able to take for a long while and I get dress and walk in my my hair hanging down lose and I walk over to Dori and smile holding out the brush. “ will you?”

he smiles. “ Shouldn't Dwalin be doing this for you now?” he asks but motions for me to sit.

“ I want my brother to do it for me today.” I say siting with a grin. “ one last time.”

a few moments later my hair was braided back in a long braid and as we are leavening I see Balin leaving the contract and I write a simple note before heading out to where Gandalf had gathers ponies for us to ride.

As we ride I bet that Bilbo will come. Close to noon as we ate some dried meat as we rode I stop when I hear Bilbo from behind and I grin as we come to stop. After a few moments Fili and Kili lift him up on to a pony and the winner are handed. I grin as I catch my bag. We head forward a few yard before he sneezes and before Bombur goes to cut off some of his shirt and I hold out crisp pure white cloth.

“here, you can use this.” I tell him.

He takes it. “ oh thank you miss Airi.” he says stuffily.

I reach out and ruffle his hair fondly. “ Just Airi.” I tell him before I head back up to Dwalin. He looks at me and I grin before I stand in the stirrups and leans over and tug at his braid. “ looks like I will need to re-due it soon, though I have been a little rough on it.” I whisper to him.

He smirks. “ when we stop for the night.”

* * *

several hours later we stop for the night and I lay out the blanket and fur with my pack before i move to help Bombur. dwalin sets his pack beside mine. After a while dinner was ate and every one was going about getting ready for bed. I toe off my boots and take off my corset and set them to the side as I sit crossed on the blanket. he follows taking off his boots and leathers until he was in his tunic and pants as he sits in front. I get on my knees and move closer to him reaching out and taking the clips off putting it between my lips as I use my fingers to untangle the braid and re do it and put the clasps back and kiss his nose with a smile.

“turn.” he says.

I turn and sit I feel him gently, reverently take out the braid Dori had done that morning before he brushes the tangles out with is fingers. As I feel him doing this I can see a few of the company watching with small smiles, some looking away with heavy blushes. Only Thorin and Fili looked a little upset while gandalf and Bilbo sat together curious. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling and I feel him twisting a few dreads tighter before he re braids his braid and after he finished I lean back and pull his arms around me.

“ your quite good at this.” I tell him.

“I'm nearly two hundred years old, you learn things.” he says.

I giggle as I lace my fingers into his. “ good. Though I'm sure I can show you new things.”

“ I will take first watch I'll wake the next person in an hour.” Thorin says.

We shift until we lay on our side and we are facing each other as the fur is pulled over us. I wait a few minutes before I wiggle my hand down between us and un-tie the laces on his pants and slip my hand in.

“what are you doing?” he asks lowly but doesn't move to stop my hands.

I pull him out and stroke him slowly. “ having whats mine. Shall I stop?” I whisper. He growls and moves his hands toe unlace my pants before he shoves them down and I use my free hand to push them down to my knees before I turn and press my rear into his hardened member.

He reaches forward and slides his fingers inside. I bite my lip to not let out a sound. I press my rear back before I lift one leg up a little reaching back to potion him at my entrance and press back. He bucks his hips lightly and I press back. We go slowly for a few moments before I felt him move a little faster and the light sound of flesh on flesh though it appears every one had already fallen sleep but thorin who sat with his back to us several yards away.

He move a hand up my shirt before one fine hard thrust finds him finishing inside and I follow, I wait a few moments for the flow to stop before I scoot forward and turn once more and I kiss hiss lips. “ good night darling.” I tell him as I pull my pants back up but don't bother fixing out pants.

“i love you you vixen.” he says.

* * *

I wake a Couple hours later to him shifting and I blink and see him getting out of the furs. “ Dwalin?”

“my turn for watch, sleep.” he whispers leaning over and pressing a kiss.

“love you.” I say before sleep takes me once more for a few more hours. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I open my eyes and find Fili. “what?”

“your watch until dawn.” he says.

I wiggle, dwalin had wrapped his arms around me after his watch, my moving causes him to open his eyes. And look at me with a playful glare. “ stop your wiggling women.”

“my watch. Sleep the extra hour.” I tell him as I stand and re-lace the front of my pants Fili blushes but his eyes narrow before he stomps over to kili and lays down. “ whats his problem?”

“boys had feelings for you since the moment he met you. Think he was going to confess before I did.” he says siting up. “ can't sleep now.” He says sitting up and opens the fur and I move to sit between his legs leaning on his chest. “he doesn't understand why you chose me and not him.”

I sigh and I lance my fingers with his that rest on my stomach. “ it didn't help that he was a brat that picked on me every chance he got. Never mind the fact that I see him like a brother like I see kili. Honestly if my feelings for you had not been this strong there was only one other dwarf I wold have even considered. But it a moot point now, you are mine and I am yours nothing anyone can say will change that.”

“who?” he asks his voice down an octave and his arms tighten. “ who would you have considered?”

I sigh but bring his hands up and I kiss the backs one them. “ do you really need to know? I would not trade you for all the gold in the world.”

“i need to know, so if something happened to me I know you will have some one who can protect you after many years of grieving of course.” he says.

I smile. “Bifur. He was the first of the company I saw beside my brothers and I could tell that he felt happy that I was not afraid of him, but then I saw you and I was enamored. I liked to watch you every chance I could and I waited. I waited until my body developed and I did my best to try and get you to look, though most of the time I was sure you where not paying any mind to me. But then I swam naked and you saw me. I suppose I should have done that sooner to get your attention.”

“he would take care of you.” he says softly. Before his chin rests on my shoulder his beard ticking my ear and cheek. “ Always notice you first because how fast you pick up weapons, then how beautiful you where growing. Thought you would court Fili or Kili. Didn't even hope you saw me. Then you walked out of that lake like some sort of goddess and I knew if I didn't do something Thorin or one of the others might take you before I even told you how I felt.”

“and now I'm yours.”

* * *

Mid afternoon the next day the rain started and continued all day and night for several days before we stop at a large enough cave that could hold not only us but the ponies at the back. As soon as we step inside Dwalin pulls me to the side before he pulls out a blanket Ori appears and takes the other side.

“Change out of your wet clothes we cant have you catching cold.” he says.

I smile. “ oh and I suppose this is so no one other then my brother and you see me naked?” I ask striping down and wringing out my clothes before I pull out a new dry Blanket that I wraps into a make shift dress, glad I went with the water proof bag and I could see the glow of a fire. Once I was done the blanket drops and I step forward and drop a kiss on Ori's nose. “ thank you Ori.”

“anything for my little sister.” he says with a shy smile and head off. I pick up my clothes and lay them out on rocks before I turn and start pulling off dwains clothes.

“your turn my love.” I tell him. He doesn't say anything but lets me strip him down to nothing , knowing he had not brought spare clothes I move them beside where mine was and I wrap the blanket around his waist though not before 'accidentally' brushing my hand over him. I smile and pull him to the fire where the others all where now wrapped in blankets as well. I grin. “ glad I convinced you about those water proof bags now Balin?”

he laughs . “ oh aye. My brother should take heed and Liston to you even after you marry.”

I smile as I sit on dwalins lap with my legs hanging over his and arm around his neck. “ well you know that they say, Happy wife happy life.”

Gloin laughs loudly. “ oh aye. My poor wee Gimli was quite upset that he could not marry you when he had grown.”

“who knows, some time after we retake the Mountain Dwalin and I may spawn a girl child. Wouldn't that be entertaining!”

Dori laughs. “ aye especially if she is anything like you.”

I mock gasp as I feel dwains hand tightening at my hip and I could feel him hardening under my rear as I wiggle lightly. “ I was a fucking Delight!”

“no, you where a wild one. But I suppose that held a charm for Dwalin once you came of age.” Nori says with grin his hair flat.

I laugh. “ my good luck.”

“when will the Ceremony be?” Kili asks fro the other side of the fire between his frowning brother and uncle. Bilbo was over by gandalf.

“once we retake the Mountain and everything has settle and your mother and yoli come. Its the one thing I want as my part of the treasure. I don't need gold or jewels.” I say with a smile ad I lean into his chest.

A little while later Bombur was cooking a hardy stew and I pull dwalin towards the back of the cave behind where the horses stood tide to a stake driven into the stone where the fire light barley reached, the others staying close to the fire. I push him into the wall and kiss him deeply and his rear find a naturally formed ledges as he pulls me.

“some one could see or hear us.” he says in a whisper.

I smiles and I trail kisses from his neck and to his chest. “ I don.t care. I want you I can't stand not touching you for days.” I tell him. As I drop my blanket and I pools at my feel.

He growls lightly before he stands and turns until I was now seated on the ledges and his blanket had joined mine and he kicks then to the side before he kisses me and his hand reaches down between my legs. finding me already wet, he takes a few moments to finger me with two fingers and he swallows a moan with a kiss before he takes his hand away and guides himself in side all the way.

I lock my ankles around his back before he moves slowly at first before he picks up his pace, his mouth latching onto a nipple and I reach back and dig my fingers into the flesh of his firm ass. I can hear someone had started to sing and was playing a lute and it did well to mask the heavy panting and the sharp sounds of flesh on flesh.

I arch my back as he more more erratically my eyes close before I move my hand from his ass and one hand digs nails into his back causing him to move faster with harder thrusts. the other In the hair the back of his head. I open my eyes and as I look forward I see a frozen Thorin watching with wide eyes, then Dwalin hits the g-spot and I throw my had back and moan. he leaves my nipple and presses his lips to mine swallowing the moan as I buck my hips frantically completely forgetting about the audience we had before I felt him explode inside and he thrust a few more times before I lean back into the wall and he leans with me both breathing heavy.

“we have a watcher. “ I whisper to him, he move to pull away and I pull him close him still semi hard inside. “ they are gone now.”

“who?” he growls out and at the tone I shiver I pleasure and could feel my walls tighten around him.

“Thorin. I don't believe he will say anything. He looked very shocked and pretty embarrassed. He was gone before I could say anything to you.” I say. “ feels like you need more” he doesn't answer so I push him back and he slips out I could feel his seed leaking down my thighs and I turn “ mount me.” I say wiggling my rear.

His frown turns into a wide grin before he takes my hips and slams himself inside and I let out a moan this time he doesn't go slow. He pulls my hips back harshly though not in a painful way. the flesh on flesh sound louder and unmistakable for any that could hear It. I lean back one hand grasping at the hair at the back of his head and the other on a breast. As I come for the second time, I tighten around him and I feel him bite down at the base of my neck. he leans forward and with one last hard thrust he cums inside once again . “ I'll never get tired of the feeling of you.” he whispers, licking where he had bitten.

I smile. “ good.” I say as he pulls away and I turn, my thighs soaked in his seed. He moves to take a blanket an wipe it away. “ no, leave it.” I says re wrapping the blanket around me.

“your neck, Airi. I'm sorry.” he says softly. “ that will bruise.”

I grin and kiss his nose as he wraps the blanket around his hips. “ just marks me as yours, for non dwarves to see.”

“should I pull Thorin to the side and speak with him?” he asks.

I shank my head. “ I don't think you will need to but you can If you feel like you need to, it is terrible that im glad it was him and not Fili or Kili?”

“don't want anyone seeing you naked.” he says with deep frown.

I tug at his still immaculate braid. “ he saw your ass and maybe one of my breasts. Now lets return I'm sure they others have guessed what we where up to with the time we had disappeared alone.”

noting was said when we reappear and dwalin spreads the fur blanket on the ground and I take two bowls of the stew, Thorin watching me move like a hawk, I go to dwalin and hand one to him as we sit on the fur. Bofur walks over with a wide smile handing us two tankards of ale.

“work up an appetite?” he asks motion the my bite mark. “ though I heard something, played a song to protect the poor princes innocent ears but you are right loud.”

I grin as I take them. “ thank you, but I don't care. He is mine and I'll do with him as I like regardless of what anyone says.”


	3. What's to come Is Fire and the End of Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crap at action. and this is the last of the Pre done Chapters. ill try to keep it in mine but its normllay a waiting game for The will to write lol

* * *

After eating I curl into his chest and twist a few locks of his beard in my fingers his hand in my hair as every one falls asleep. I close my eyes listing to him sing very softly in Kazadul about love and cant help but smile. A few hours later I open my eyes feeling eyes on me. I blink, I had turned and was now laying with my back pressed into dwalins front, one of his hands under my neck hand on my shoulder the other on my stomach. I look up and find thorin with his hand hovering reaching out, he was not completely dressed.

“my or dwalins watch?” I whisper out to him.

“Dwalin.” he says his eyes locked on mine. “ did you tell him I saw?”

“of course, I would never hide anything from him.”

he sighs. “ I didn't mean to see.”

I blink at him as he sits a few feet away, seemly given up on wake dwalin for his watch, though I could tell from the way the dwarf puled me close that he was awake and playing possum. “ how long did you watch?”

he stays quite for a few minutes. “ the whole time.” he says his eyes searching mine looking for something.

“ even after I saw you?” he nods. “ Why would you do that?” I ask as I lay a hand on the hand on my stomach.

“ Because you're out of my reach and even if my mind told me to leave, my legs would not Liston.” he says softly before he stands. “ I'll take his and your watch.”

a few minutes pass before I shift and turn nose to nose with Dwalin who was looking at me with a deep frown. I reach up and put my hands on his cheeks. “ don't frown so, your face will be stuck like that. Though I wouldn't care.”

“how can you be so calm. He just admitted that he had feelings for you. that he watches us because that's as close as he could get to being with you.” he whispers out.

I kiss his lips lightly. “you're are the one who gets to fuck me, you're the only one that will ever touch me the way you have. I don't care what he feels, I want you and only you for the rest of my life.”

* * *

the rain has still not stopped in the morning. And for the next several days is falls before it stops and we camp on a hill we eat some dried meat as no fire for the night as it was quite warm. Dwalin sits against a rock and I sit between his legs. I fall asleep and I take the last watch before we pack up and go.

We travel like this for several weeks rain comes and goes as it pleases. By the time we get to the farm house we had been on the road for close to a month and a half and I was in desperate need of a bath but knew in the next several days we would being in Rivendale and I would get my bath.

So after we set up camp, Gandafl stalks off and thorin assigns jobs. After a while as the side sets Bilbo is sent with food for fili and kili. It didn't take long before the two young dwarves run back yelling about trolls.

“stay at the camp, in case Gandalf returns.” Thorin tells me.

I pull dwalin into a kiss. “ be safe my love.”

as I wait I pack up the camp, storing some extra food in my pack, rolling the blankets and furs. By dawn I had the camp completely packed up when I see them walking out and I smile as he grumbles about worms and tubes. I walks forward and tug his braid. “ what are you grumbling about?”

“nothing. We are going to find the troll horde.”

An hour later as the sun shined we make it to a cave one of the dwarves watching to ponies. The smell was rancid but I knew we would need a good deal of gold for Bards passage. So I step in and watch at the others load up and bury a chest. I pull out my coin purse and fill it almost to the brim before I tuck it into the corset to keep it secure. I look at the jewelry and weapons but see nothing really that I would really enjoy.

As I walks out dwalin steps forward and in his hand I see a very simple Golden Circlet with a jem stone that looked like jade. He slides it on the ends rest behind my ears and the pointed edges where the jade rests in the middle of my forehead.

“Perfect.” he whispers softly.

I smile. “ thank you, I love it. Is so simple and beautiful.”

after a few minutes Radagst burst though the bush and I lift up my pack and put it on just as a warg was spotted and killed. We ran though the open rocked plains trying to keep out of sight and let radagast lead them away. Before long the orcs spot us and we follow gandalfs to a large rock and I was the first to slide down followed by all the others and then the sound of a horn and a dead orc falls down with a elven arrow in its scull. I walks over and check my brothers from cuts before I pull all them into a a hug.

“I'm glad you are not hurt! Remind me to thank the elves that killed those beasts. “ they start to protest. “ no, they killed them. You told me to be polite Dori.”

“didn't mean elves.” he says.

* * *

We follow the path until we arrive at the top of a giant hill and I see the city down below. As Thorin argues with gandalf I walks over and take dwalin's hand in mine, his axes sat on his back.

“are you unhurt?” I asks.

“i am. And you?” he asks.

“un hurt, though my legs did not enjoy that long runs. Dwarves very dangers and quick over short distances, though not bad for long distances.” I tell him with a grin.

It takes over an hour to walk to the city gates. as gandaf speaks to a very cute elf then there was a horn and suddenly I find myself behind Dwalin as the other circle around me and bilbo. I sigh as gandalf greets lord elrond and I push forward, ignoring the males as I step forward.

“ Greetings Lord Elrond.” I tell him with a polite smile. “ I must thank you for you're help with those Orcs.” I say looking up into his eyes.

They widen slightly before he kneels in front of me and takes my hand and kisses it in a gentlemanly manner. “ you are quite welcome my Lady.”

I hear a growl from behind before I was pulled back by dwalin who was glaring at the elf lord, who smile politely and before long a female elf appears and says she will take me to bathe. I grin and toss my pack to Nori and yanks dwalins and toss it to kili.

“lead the way lady elf.” I say pulling the dwarf with me.

“is this your mate my lady?” she asks curiously.

I nod with a wide smile as he frowns. “ yes, my Grumpy Dwarf. Please excuse my companions, they do not trust elves since King Thandruil did not help them over ninety years ago. I was not yet Born.”

she smiles. “ yes I understand how that would give a bad impression of our people.”

"why do you talk to her?" he asks in kazadul.

"I think she is the lords daughter. " I answer back before i smile at her curious face. “ what is you name my lady? I am Airi.”

“Arewyn.” she answers. “ if its an consultation, I argued with my father for many weeks trying to get him to send aide in the end he had to rely on the rangers of the north to deliver supplies as they would not take any from the elves.”

I nod with a smile. “your eyes tell me you think of one ranger in particular.”

her laugh is like bells. “ you are perceptive for one so young.yes one I have know since his infancy and as he grows into a man I find my feelings for him changing.” she says looking down at me, a good foot and a half taller then me.

“and the fact that he is mortal and will not live eve half your life time does not matter?” I ask and I see dwalin watching in a sort of awe at the easy was I can talk to her.

“Love does not care for such things as how long each will live or how many years there are between. even the matter of the fact he is a mortal man and I am an elven maiden means nothing to me.” she says.

I nod. “ yes love is a many splendor thing.” I say.

We stop at a large set of doors. “ this is a private room with a private bath connected. You may sleep here or join the others of the company for your time you are here.” she says wit a smile and a bow.

I pull dwalin inside and shut the doors. As the doors shut he spins me around and kisses me roughly. “ don't like that Elf touching you.” he growls out.

I smile. “ he only touched my hand.” I tell him.

“don't care. You are MINE.”

“yes. Lets take a bath, mahal knows when the next chance we get will be.” I tell him tugging him towards the bathroom.

When we step in I strip naked and look around, it was like a bath house steam coming off the water. I move over and find the soaps. I gather then and slid int the water and turn and find hims watching with hungry eyes. I grin up at him. “ get in, we can actually have sex in a bed today and the elves will have to wash it.”

he strips naked and climbs in taking the rag I had, lathers with soap and gently washed my entire body down to my feet. Then the gently takes of the braid in my hair as well as the clasp in the few dreads and uses a wooden bowl to wet my hair before he lathers the soap in my hair as I sit on the ledge.

this elvish soap was amazing, it easily bust threw the dreads and they straighten and untangle them selves before he rinses the soap out and I turn and kiss him as I take a fresh rag and lather it up. I wash him and his hair and after I take the braid out his beard. I push him to sit on the ledges the water barely above his belly button as he sits. I straddle is lap and slide him inside me and roll my hips a little before I drop back down, the sound of water and flesh meeting.

He puts his hands on my hips and his hips meet me for each thrust, until I was bounce so quickly my breast bounce in front of his face. he takes one in his mouth as he moves his hands to my ass cheeks and pulling me down with more force then I was capable of, but it felt good. We finish together and I could feel him twitch inside still semi hard. I smile as he pants and while he was still inside me I re-braid his beard.

“have you taken your herbs?” he ask softly re braiding his braid and adding a few others in place of the dreads.

I blink down at him . “ oh, I forgot them today.” then I simply smile. “ oh well, its not as if you are not practically my husband.”

“but your brothers.” he says softly.

“my brother Dori was born before his parents officially wed. that's the way I was taught about courtship.” I tell him before I climb off him and climb out with grin.

He smiles before he climbs out of the pool. “ I wouldn't mind.”

* * *

an hour later, Bofur appear with a change of clothes for the both of us and I gather up the dirty clothes and the soap plus some hair oils. We go to the place where they had all gathered and set out things down before we are led to where we could eat, the gold circlet resting on my head once more and I could feel eyes one me, I suppose not use to seeing female dwarves. I eat what I can while I can before the dwarves erupt into song and have a food fight. Not long after kili asks if I could sing.

I turn and look at lord elrond. “ the Lord Elrond does not mind.”

he smiles. “ please.” he says and waves his hands and the whole place grows silent. I smile and stand, waling over to the platform where the Elves with Instruments sat. I reach out and take one of the hand drum and start a song I know the dwarves would love, I look at dwalin with a wink as I start.

A Bear there was  
a bear a bear  
all black and brown  
and covered with hair  
oh come they said  
oh come to the fair  
the fair? He said  
but im a bear  
all black and brown  
and covered in hair

his has a grin on his face as I continue singing and beating the drum in the rhythm, the elves blinking a little.

  
and down the road  
from here to there  
from here to there  
three boys a goat  
and a dancing bear  
they danced and spun  
all the way to the fair

I grin as I start to sway my hips, still looking at him. One of the dwarves hits the rhythm Beating I was on the table.

oh sweet she was  
and pure and fair  
the maid with honey  
in her hair her hair  
the maid with honey  
in her hair.

I spin and pretend to be a innocent maiden as I move towards him, a few of the elves stare as if predicting the pevertedness of the song.

The bear smelled the scent  
on the summer air  
the bear the bear  
all black and brown  
and covered in hair  
he smell the scent  
on the summer air  
he sniffed and roared  
and smelled it here  
honey on the summer air

when I get to where he sat at, I set the drum down and hold one hand at my forehead faking distress as I sing the next part.

oh I'm a maid  
and I'm pure and fair  
I'll never dance  
with a hairy bear

I move closer and he reaches out and pulls me into his lap, a light growl escaping his lips.

the bear the bear  
lifted her high  
into the air  
the bear the bear

I wrap my arms around his neck and continue to sing.

I called for a knight  
but you're a bear  
a bear a bear  
all black and brown  
and covered in hair

she kicked and wailed  
the maid so fair  
but he licked the honey  
from her hair  
her hair her hair  
the licked the honey  
from her hair

she sighed and squealed  
and kicked the air  
she sang  
my bear so fair  
and off they went  
the bear the bear and the maiden fair.

As I finish the last words I press a kiss to his hairy cheek and the dwarves erupt into cheers and applause. I chance a look over to where Thorin sat with gandalf elrond and bilbo. Bilbo was a little flush but was smiling, as was gandalf and elfond looked like a cat the got the cream while thorin scowled Deeply.

“my I've never heard such a song!” he says wit ha hearty laugh. “ tell me where did it come from?”

I grin. “ why from my mind of course.” not exactly a lie. “ I thought perhaps you might find it entertaining my lord.”

“yes indeed. I will have to have my minstrels sing it for me when I feel in a merry mood. But I feel as if there is a hidden meaning in it.” he says his eyes twinkling.

My eyes I knew held that same twinkle. “ of course, what fun is a song that doesn't make you question if you really just heard what you heard. I assume a elf that is over 6000 years old would catch it.”

“what hidden meaning?” kili asks with a frown.

I turn and pat his head like a child. “ if you don't know you're much too young to hear such things.”

he frowns . “ I'm only ten years younger then you!”

“and such an innocent thing you are. Don't worry I'm sure your find a nice girl to show you things.” I say before I turn back. “ besides, I've got my bear.”

* * *

early in the morning of the last day of the second week we had been there we sneak out and up the pass once more. As we climb up higher the rain starts and I move to blibo before u pull out the elven rope I borrow, I.e, stole, from rivendale. I ti it around his waist and then around mine and I give him a wink. Not much time passes before we come upon the stone giants and as they worry or Fili I felt the tug of the rope and I dig my heels int other stones as bilbo dangles. Thorin appears and pulls the rope with the hobbit on it and stands him and I move to him.

“are you hurt bilbo?” I ask gently taking his face in my hands turning left and right and the patting at his limbs, ignoring the other watching.

“oh no, I'm fine. Thanks to your rope. What made you think of it?” he asks softly as we move forward.

I smile and walk beside him. “ I'm stout and knew i could handle your weight. The others should have done the same just for safety sake but its elvish rope.”

thirty minutes later the rain falls harder before we head int a cave. Once we where inside I kneel down and untie bilbo and then my self before roll it up and put it back in my pack and I turn and see dwalin scowling at me. I walk over. “ what is it my love?”

“you could have gotten hurt helping that Hobbit.” he says pulling me into his arms.

“as if the wight of a hobbit would have took me down. Besides we need him as out burglar and I like him.” I tell him.

Bofur takes first watch and I lay curled into dwalins lap, my gold in my corset still and my weapons secured, with my fur lined cloak around me to help with the cold. Then we are falling and goblins re every where pulling and grabbing us. I do my best to stay close to dwalin but when we make it to the goblin king the hands intensify and i yelp as several clawed hands grope my ass and chest.

“its a female!” one yells starting to pull me away from the group.

“Fuck off!”i yell before one grabs a hold of a hand full of hair.

“my my such a pretty thing.” the goblin king says reaching out and takeing the hair anf pulling me to hang infrong of his face. “ I bet your bdo is nice and firm under those clothes.” he says.

I hear dwalin yelling threats in kazadul behind me. I spit at him “ you'll never know you orc fucking bastard!”

he tosses me not to gently into the group and I'm seconds my brothers and lover where checking me over. Then goblin hands again followed by a blinding light that signals gandlafs arrival. I gather up my pack and weapons and we run and kill the monsters. Before long we make it out into a clearing of trees. I stop and lean against one, I felt a sting on several places on my arms and one on my face. Suddenly dwalin was holding my face in his large hands.

“they cut your face.” he says softly.

I put my hands over his, “ I'm sure a little scar will not hurt me.” I say as I lean up and kiss him. “ I love you.” I whisper softly to him so only he can hear.

He grins but pulls out a water skin that had survived and goes about rinceing the blood from the cut that I think was just above my forehead. In the back ground I hear the arguing about bilbo until I hear the little hobbit then we where running and didn't stop until the sun was down and we stood at a tree on a cliff.

I push every one to climb up, staying with thorin to lift people up before I try to climb up to where dwailin is on a thick branch but I was having trouble thorin had already climbed up. I hear the orcs approaching and I move to the behind if hr tree trunk out of sigh of the orcs but still within view of Dawlin.

Everything goes to shit pretty quickly, trees falling, dwaves umping fire everywhere and then thorin rushing out sword in hand followed by little bilbo defending him. I take my axe and run forward and move bilbo behind me slightly and growl lowly at the warg and pale orc. Then just as quickly I found myself in claws and then a few hours after sunrise the next day the giant eagles drop us on a hill. I scramble to my feet before I was pulled into a hug by Dori, then nori then ori. Once they let me go Dwalin was at my side pulling me to where oin was looking after thorin.

“ they are a few scratches, let Oin look after our king.” I tell him with a small smile and he frowns. “ if it bothers you so much then you look to them.”

“i don't have healing hands.” he grumbles but lets me pull him to the side and pull out clean cloths and water skin.

I smile and takes his large callused hands and kiss each finger, ignoring every one. “ you hands would never hurt me. Besides you have washed me and this is much less work.”

as we sit and he gently washed the dried blood from my face and the few grazed on my arms and neck thorin wakes and hugs bilbo. Then we are on the move once more, with a days head start we rushed but where not panicked much. We stop only to sleep a few hours before we are moving again, it goes like this for nearly a week before they send bilbo out to scout and he comes back and tells us about beorn.

Then as the sin sets we are headed to the house and inside. I move to the center and toss in a few logs to the low fire until the room had brightened and I go about checking my pack. I had long my spare clothes and my herbs and nearly every thing but some food. I turn and find them starring at me.

“what?”

“nothing. Any supplies survive you pack?” Bailin asks with a smile walking over.

“some food, I've lost my spare clothes and almost everything else but by coin purse and my blankets.” I tell him with a smile.

“well at least you still have the blankets and you coin.” he says.

“I'll still be stealing your brothers I'm sure.” I tell him as I leave the pack and take the blankets with as I pull dwalin to a spot at the back of the house. Where I lay out the blanket and pull off my boots and drop mu cloak before I sit and hold my arms out to him. He quickly drop his furs and pulls his boots off before he sits in front of me.

“will you let me put some ointment on you cuts now?” he asks.

I smile before I get on my knees and move up and wrap my arms around his neck, hands twirling the hair at the back of his head. “ they will be fine. Lets us sleep.”

he sighs. “ you drive me mad women, but fine.”

I move back and pull the corset off before I pull the shirt over my head , the halter I used as a training top was being used as a bra and I feel his fingers on my side and I look and fine more scrapes and bruise. “ oh I didn't even feel those.” he says noting but pretty sure he lay on his side and pulls me flush against his chest.

“i was scared when you ran out. Afraid I would not be able to reach you and I would have to watch you die.” he whispers.

I turn so I'm facing him and rest my hand at his chest. “ I would never die before you take me as your wife and give me at lest two sons and a daughter.” I tell him softly.

“only three?” he asks wit ha smile.

“i wouldn't say no to more but two sons and a daughter seems like a perfectly reasonable plan. Maybe we will have all boys maybe all girls. Only Mahal knows.” I tell him. “ I've lost my herbs, but I don't care if before this is over I am swollen with your child.”

“sleep.”


End file.
